


A Bedtime Story - TobiDei Oneshot

by StareIntoTheSunset



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cute, Fluff, For some reason Rin is displayed as a dude, M/M, Swearing, bed time story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 23:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16005476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StareIntoTheSunset/pseuds/StareIntoTheSunset
Summary: Tobi wants his senpai to read him a bed time story.





	A Bedtime Story - TobiDei Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t like TobiDei, don’t read!

It was night, nearing about twelve o'clock in the morning. Tobi was tired, so he decided to go up to Deidara and ask him to read a bed time story.

"No, hm. No way in hell am I reading you a bed time story." The blond bomber said, crossing his arms neatly over his chest.

"But Tobi wants his senpai to read him a story!" The ravenette cried, tugging on Deidara's arms.

"I already said no, Tobi." The arsonist told him tiredly, shaking his head and closing his eyes.

"Please?" The masked man whined, dragging on the first vowel and tugging even harder. Deidara's eyes drooped.

"No."

"Please?"

"I said no."

"Please?"

"No, hm."

"…Please?"

"No!"

Tobi started to sob, putting his face in his hands. "S-senpai is so mean to Tobi… all Tobi wanted was a bed time story…"

Deidara furrowed his eyebrows in frustration. A few seconds pass, and he yells out, "Fine!"

Tobi perked up, his personality immediately changing from sad to happy. Deidara twitched – it was as if he was just pretending!

"What are you waiting for, senpai?" Tobi said, happily clapping his hands. "Let's go and read a story!"

Deidara groaned but followed Tobi anyways as the man skipped away to his bed.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

After numerous attempts of trying to kill Tobi (so that he wouldn't have to read him a bed time story), Deidara gave a final sigh and watched as Tobi tucked himself into bed. The ravenette fluffed his pillow, grabbed two plush toys — one that looked suspiciously like Deidara, and the other of a brunette with purple streaks on her face that Deidara didn’t recognize — and snuggled into his blankets. It all would've been fine and dandy, if Tobi hadn't taken thirty minutes to do that all in one sitting.

"Are you done yet, hm?" Deidara snapped. He was tired, and annoyed, irritated, sleepy, moody, and… did he mention he was tired?

"Yes, yes," Tobi said, waving a hand in the air. "Now, it's time for Deidara-senpai to read me a story!"

There was a little stool beside Tobi's bed, and Tobi gestured for Deidara to sit on it. The said man did, rather idly.

Deidara scanned the bedroom, trying to find books. Unfortunately, none were to be seen. "Well, sorry, Tobi, un. There's no books in the room." He got up a little bit hastily, and looked like he was trying to hide a look of relief. "I guess I'll just be going then, yeah. Can't read a story if you don't have one." He began to make his way to the door.

"No, no, Tobi got rid of all the book so that Deidara-senpai could read me his own story!" Tobi exclaimed.

Deidara's eye twitched. The blond bomber turned around and said, "What?"

"It's exactly what Tobi said!" The masked man stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Tobi wants senpai to make up his own story. Tobi thinks it'll be better that way!"

The arsonist let out low mutters – they seemed like they could be fairly rude, since Deidara's expression was that of being extremely irritated – that Tobi couldn't decipher. He probably was just absolutely delighted to read a story for his partner, wasn't he?

Tobi smiled. Deidara could hear it. And it annoyed him even more.

The blond slowly sat back down onto the stool, sighing in defeat. "Fine, then." He dipped his chin, as if deep in thought. "So, hm, once upon a time... there was a —." 

" — A good boy! A good boy named Tobi!" The masked man interrupted, clapping his hands excitedly. 

Deidara rolled his eyes and sighed once more. "Yes, yes, a good boy named Tobi. The boy was a complete idio - er - awesome guy," When Deidara said that, he felt as if he were going to barf. "And he liked this girl named —." 

" — Why does it have to be a girl, senpai? Why not a boy? Hmm? Does Deidara-senpai like to assume Tobi's sexuality?" 

Deidara put a clenched fist in the air, an angry expresson on his face. “You know it’s not like that, hm!” He crossed his arms, idly asking, “Are you gay?”

“Hey, if I was, there wouldn’t be anything wrong with it, right senpai?” Tobi said, getting defensive. Deidara’s eyes narrowed. He didn’t deny it. “Besides, senpai, I’m one hundred percent sure that is what you are!” The masked man added.

Deidara’s face went red. “Don’t go assuming like that, hm!” He snapped.

“Fine, fine,” Tobi said, waving his hand idly. “But we both know it’s true...”

Deidara gave him a dangerous glare, and due to that, Tobi added, “— Probably!” 

“Can we just get on to the story, please?” 

Obito smiled. He didn’t deny it.

Tobi shrugged, then nodded vigorously. “Of course, senpai!”

”So, as I was saying, Tobi liked this — er — _guy_  named —.”

”— Named Deidara!” Tobi interuppted once more.

”Tobi! Stop cutting me off!” 

“Sorry, sorry.” 

“Also, I am _not_ using my name in this story, especially if it’s for your lover.” 

“Who said it was Tobi’s lover? Sure, the story has my name, but it isn’t Tobi...” Tobi looked at the arsonist. “...Or is it? Is Deidara-senpai making this story on Tobi?!” 

“Obviously, I am!” Deidara huffed. “Will you let me keep telling my story or what?” 

“Sorry, sorry! Tobi will shut up now.” 

“Okay, good, hm! As I was saying, Tobi liked this guy named...” Deidara trailed off, trying to find a name. 

Think.... think! Deidara thought, forcing himself to think of a name.

Oh! He got one. What was his name again? Gray hair... Sharingan... Hidden Leaf Ninja.... 

Oh, yeah, Kakashi Hatake!

”...named Kakashi Hatake!” He finished.

Obito twitched. Out of all the names, out of all the people, it had to be Kakashi? Oh, how painful.

”Tobi doesn’t like that name!” Deidara’s partner shrieked. 

“Then what name would you prefer, yeah?” 

“The guy’s name will be... Rin!” 

“Rin?” 

“Yeah, Rin.” 

“Rin seems feminine.” 

“Stop trying to tie names with genders, senpai. Rin is a unisex name.” 

“Yeah, but —.”

”Would senpai prefer his name as Tobi’s lover instead?” 

Deidara stayed quiet. After a beat, he answered, “No, no, Rin is better, yeah.” 

“Okay!” Tobi said cheerfully.

”...Are you sure you want me to make your lover a guy?” 

“Senpai, why are you asking me this?” 

“Just curious, hm.”

”Literally everyone in the Akatsuki is gay, senpai.”

”You have a fair point.”

They both fell into a comfortable silence. Deidara gazing at the ground, while Tobi was staring at the ceiling. Who would think two mass murderers would sit down and talk about a bed time story?

”Senpai,” Tobi told him softly, breaking the silence. “Can you continue your story, now?” 

“Oh, yeah, hm! Sorry about that.” Deidara apologized. He continued with his story, saying, ”Tobi liked this guy named Rin. They both got dangos one day and Tobi proposed to Rin and the  they got married. And then... Tobi asked Rin to visit his house. And then they Netflix and Chilled. The end.” 

Tobi tilted his head. “Senpai, what’s Netflix and Chill?” 

 _Oh, Kami._ Deidara thought, mentally panicking. He groaned. Tobi was too innocent. 

“Uh... Netflix and Chill is when two people hang out, yeah.” 

“Oh,” Tobi said, sounding distracted. He suddenly lit up. “Does Deidara-senpai want to do Netflix and Chill with Tobi, then?” 

Deidara flushed, a look of anger washing over his face. “Do you wish to die, Tobi, un?” 

“But senpai —.”

”I’ll make you die with a bang, hmm!” Deidara screamed, pulling out his clay. 

“Wait, senpai, what wrong with —.” 

“Katsu!” 

The entire base shook, and Deidara could hear Hidan storming down the halls. “Fucking blond bitch!” He yelled. He burst open the door to Tobi’s bedroom. “Keep it fucking quiet, you piece of shit! There are people trying to fucking rest!” 

“Tch, not my fault my art is so majestic.” 

Hidan and Deidara kept on bickering, and Obito smiled. What a nice bed time story.

Tobi scratched his head. All he wanted to do was hang out with his senpai. 

What was wrong with doing Netflix and Chill?

 

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: Hey! So this fanfiction was inspired by a fanart I found on Tumblr, which I found hilarious. I ship TobiDei — if you can’t already tell — so if you don’t ship it, why have you read up to this far? 
> 
> Thank y’all for reading! Hope you’ve enjoyed. My phone is at three percent as I write this...
> 
> I don’t know how the bedroom thing would work... just pretend, okay?)


End file.
